Party for two
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia is inviting Horatio to a party for two.


**_Authors Note: _**Inspired by the song Party for two by Shania Twain.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

_**Party for two **_

Horatio was in the break room, poring yet another cup of bad coffee as the coffee machine was broken, when Natalia came into the room.

"Miss Boa Vista," he greeted her, trying to hide a smile.

"Horatio," she said, looking at the cup in his hand, before asking, "Have you gotten the machine repaired yet."

"No, not yet…" he said, looking down in the ground, guilty about not having it fixed yet as he promised both her and Calleigh to do so.

"Oh well, there was however another matter of importance I wanted to talk to you about," she said with a sigh, settling for a cup of bad coffee as well.

"Which was?" he asked.

She seemed to detect some kind of curiosity in his eyes as she said, "Well the thing is I was planning on having this party and I would like you to come."

"Uhm, I don't think so, I'm not really a party guy anymore," he said with a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling very old.

"Oh come on, I promise you you will have lots of fun," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't know," he said, not completely convinced.

"Would it help if I said this will be the party of the year?" she asked him.

"Hmmm, and where would this party be if you don't mind me asking?" he said, raising a brow.

"My place at eight," she said with a smile.

He nodded before saying, "And what should I wear, is there a dresscode?"

"No not at all, you can wear whatever you feel like," she said with a giggle.

"Oh really, why is that?" he asked her.

"Well the truth is this is a party for two, so it will only be us there," she said.

"Are you asking me what I think you are?" he said, just to be sure.

"Just be there at eight okay," she said, looking at him with insecure eyes.

"I can assure you that I will," he said, before taking his cup and leaving the break room. Natalia just looked after him, wondering if this was really a good idea.

* * *

><p>"Nat…Nat… are you even listening?" Ryan asked, looking at her a bit later that day.<p>

"Uhm sorry, what were you saying?" she said, looking at him with a pair of very questioning eyes.

"What is with you today, you have been acting strange all morning," said Ryan, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I…I think I've done something really stupid…I mean IAB stupid," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Even if you did do that, I doubt it would be that serious," said Ryan, giving her a reassuring look.

"That plan on how it goes tonight, I should never have done this, I don't know what I was thinking," said Natalia, burying her head in her hands.

"Wow, wow, wow, slow done, what do you mean?" he asked, as it was very seldom he saw her this upset.

"If I tell you, will you promise to keep quiet about it," she said, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"I won't tell a soul," he promised.

"Well I invited Horatio over to my house at eight tonight," she said, looking down.  
>"You did what, why?" he asked rather shocked.<p>

"See I told you it was stupid and I don't know," she said, before running out of the lab, she needed air.

"Oh Natalia," he whispered with a sigh, wondering whether to go after her or not.

* * *

><p>It was after work that day that Natalia was cleaning her living room and kitchen area before starting on the meal she was going to serve Horatio. Had she been crazy asking him to come over?<p>

The middle aged woman sighed, rubbing her temple. She of course knew that she loved him and had done so for ages, in fact she was head over heels in love with him. Every time he was near her heart started to beat faster and she couldn't help from blushing when he gave her one of his rare smile.

Maybe the reason as to why she had invited him was as simple as she though that he felt the same way. Was that so crazy to think as he has said yes to the invitation or had he done that to be nice.

She let out a groan of frustration thinking that she wanted to jump on him and have him fuck her senseless. She just wanted to…

"Natalia, calm down," she told herself, feeling how aroused she got even by the thought of it. It really wasn't doing her any good. Was there even a slight possibility that he felt the same opening the fridge to find some vegetables, standing there a little longer than she had to, hoping that would cool her down.

* * *

><p>Horatio was standing in front of his closet, trying to figure out what to wear. Considering he didn't know what Natalia had in mind he felt a bit troubled. If she felt it was a date he should most likely dress up more than if she considered it a friendly visit.<p>

Yet there was something that told him that this was a date, so he took one of his best suits and a tie to match. He thought about it for a second if this was a date there as rules to be followed. She might expect him to make a move and take things to the next level. Or would that be left for a later point.

He was used to the getting to know the person on the first date, then if things went well take her home and give her a goodnight kiss. Only this time it was different as he knew Natalia, they had worked beside each other for five years now.

Horatio thought about it for a second, he was usually not for dating coworkers, only this time it was different as he really liked her, in more way than one. He had thought about asking her out before only he didn't feel it would be appropriate. Now that she had asked him on the other hand, he figured he would go and see where it went.

He sighed as he grabbed a bottle of wine, a bouquet of flowers and a little present he had gotten for her earlier that day. He was sure that she appreciated that he was prepared. He slowly closed the door and walked towards his car, feeling a little nervous to a change, but also a bit excited about the date.

* * *

><p>Natalia could hear the doorbell in the distance as she was in the kitchen, noticing that her lasagna had gotten slightly burned. She sighed heavily, their first date and she was burning the food, which was not a good start.<p>

She cursed slowly as she turned off the oven and went out to open. As she forgot to take her apron off Horatio smiled slightly and said, "Cute apron."

Natalia blushed slightly, feeling like a fool as she said, "I was uhm…preparing."

"That's all right, do you need any help?" he offered.

"No, it's about ready, if you just come with me," she said, leading the way to the kitchen.

"You have a lovely home," he commented.

"Thank you, but I must admit it is a bit too big for only me," she said with a sigh.

"You could…get a pet," he suggested.

"With the hours we work, no I don't think so," she said, gesturing for him to sit down on one of the chairs that was around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

As he sat down, he remembered what he had brought and handed it over saying, "This is for you."

Natalia slowly removed the paper, only to find a bouquet of daisies. She smiled warmly at him saying, "My favorite, how did you know?"

"A little bird whispered it into my ear," he said, smiling back.

"Ryan I assume," she said, as he was the only one that knew.

"Well I never figured you liked roses, or do you?" he asked.

"Only white, but these are lovely," she said, reaching up in the closet to find a vase.

"I'll remember that for next time," he said, making a mental note of it.

"Do you want to eat here or the living room, I haven't have time to set the table yet," she said, looking down. Getting dressed had taken her longer than she planned.

"Where do you prefer?" he asked.

"Well usually I eat in front of the TV set, but I…" she stopped, starting to feel stupid for bringing that up.

"Then I suggest we eat there, I will help you set it up if you tell me where things are," he said, smiling at her once more.

"Uhm plates in that closet, and glasses the one next to it," she instructed, glad he was taking it so lightly. If it had been Nick, he had yelled at her for not having it ready. Just the thought of that made a shiver ran down her spine. Horatio had to have noticed as he managed to stroke her back and whisper, "It will be okay," even if he was holding two glasses in one hand and two plates in the other.

It was a couple of hours later; the form of lasagna was half empty as was the bottle of wine that Horatio had brought. They were sitting more relaxed in her couch watching a game show.

* * *

><p>"And the answer is Pride and Prejudice, that's easy," Natalia shouted out, rolling her eyes at the woman on the TV screen.<p>

Horatio chuckled and said, "Maybe you should enter it."

"Hardly, I don't have a clue when it comes to sport, I mean I like exercising and so on, but other than that…" she stopped.

"Hmmm," he said in his usual way.

"What about you then?" she asked.

"I'm not really into that kind of things," he admitted.

"So you would say no to a million?" she asked him, frowning a bit.

"Earning it I don't mind, but winning it like that, I don't know," he said.

"I for sure wouldn't mind it," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"So you don't have enough?" he asked a bit surprised, considering where she was living.

"I prefer not to answer that if you don't mind," she said.

He nodded as he looked at her, her hazel eyes were shining and she was much laid back then usual. Her lips were twinkling due to her lip-gloss and it seemed like her skin was twinkling as well. Maybe it was this that made him lean over to kiss her lips, first a little insecure and then more determined.

Natalia pulled the older man closer as she started to tongue him, feeling how she was getting wetter by the minute. As he kissed her even rougher she couldn't help but to let a moan escape into his mouth. She wanted to be taken so badly.

Horatio slowly broke free only to look at her, gently caressing her cheek, listening to her panting. Letting a hand slide down to her thighs to caress between them, only to noticing she was not wearing any underwear and that she was dripping wet.

He looked at her with surprised eyes as his finger caressed over her folds. Natalia were twisting beneath him, moaning, shivering lightly by every touch. His thumb were stroking back and forth over her clit, making her go even more insane, kicking her legs in pleasure and screaming out to him. He quickly let a finger slide into her hole, letting it slide fully in before he stopped. Looking at her, arching almost fully from the couch, panting, her fluids dripping down on it. Horatio smiled.

"Please…don't stop," she whispered.

Horatio didn't say anything, he just let his finger go in and out of her, gently, then hard as he continued to rub her nub. He watched her every move, and could tell she was on the edge, but that she was holding back.

"Let go," he whispered, bending down to kiss her neck, sucking on it.

Natalia tensed up, before she started to shake against the couch, feeling how she was locking around his finger, letting wave after way go through her until they stopped. Then she looked at him with great satisfaction, smiling, not being able to speak. He just smiled back as he retracted his finger and licked it clean. It tasted sweeter than any woman he had tasted before.

Natalia sat up and carefully kissed his lips, tasting herself on him. She let a hand slide down to his groin, feeling her was rock hard. She giggled, slowly managing to push his pants and underwear down, just enough to place herself on top. She took a moment to get used to having him there, before she started to ride back and forth on top of him. Watching how he enjoying every moment at her doing so, hearing him growl because of her, and soon feeling his big release inside her as he was shaking mildly, holding on to her.

"That's better, do you want to continue upstairs or…?" she asked, looking at him though an afterglow haze.

"Upstairs sounds good," he said, getting up, only to zip up his pants and following her, ignoring everything on the table, it could wait.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning, well not that early as both Horatio and Natalia had overslept after having had a long of passionate night. She was lying halfway on top of him, face down and his arm was halfway around her.<p>

The brunette slowly opened her eyes and looked at the redheaded man beneath her. She smiled as she realized it hadn't been a dream, she had had sexual relations the night before, and a lot… She quietly sat up and stretched, before getting out of bed and into her bathroom.

She took off the G-string she was wearing and stepped into the shower. Smiling she hummed on a tune, feeling happy. This spite the fact that her body was aching after the night before, was the best morning she had had in ages.

She got out of the shower and slowly dried herself off, then her hair, combed it before she put it up. She then put on her makeup and walked back into the bedroom.

As she walked back in she could her Horatio say, "You look like a Goddess you know that."

"Oh stop it, I do not," she said, blushing, heading for the closet to find some underwear. After putting it on she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"So…?" he said, looking at her.

"Mhm," she confirmed.

"How do you wish to handle this, as I assume you want us to stay together?" he said, looking at her.

"I uhm don't know, keep private life and work sepperate," she said, with a sigh, not knowing if she could do just that.

"I do suppose that should be manageable," he said, carefully stroking her cheek.

"You need to get dressed as we are already late," she said with a yawn.

"Hmmm," he said and headed for her bathroom for a quick shower. She just looked after him as a happy sigh escaped her lips.

* * *

><p>Natalia and Horatio ended up driving separate cars to work, he left a little bit before her so it wouldn't be too obvious. Natalia parked the car, not being able to stop smiling as she took the elevator upstairs.<p>

As she walked into DNA she heard Ryan say, "This is for you."

"You got me a present?" she asked surprised, looking at the tiny box in her hand.

"No, not me, it was here when I got here, but the envelope have your name," he said and nodded at it, it said Natalia.

She opened it and read, "_**My dearest Natalia. I was going to give this to you when I arrived last night, but I was a bit nervous as well so I forgot. I just wanted to say thank you for the best party I have ever been to. Hope you like it and I will see you when I get back from the field. Horatio.**_"

She opened it and gasped, making Ryan look at her and ask, "What is it?"

Natalia took the content out of the box, showing him a necklace with a pendant looking like a strawberry. Natalia remembered that she mentioned a while back that she loved strawberries but still a pendant out of what she could assume was a ruby… Tears of joy were suddenly starting to fall from her eyes as she put it on.

Ryan just smiled at her as he said, "So I take it the date went well."

"Yes it went very well," Natalia confirmed with a dreamy look in her eyes, knowing she would find a way to thank him properly for the beautiful necklace, even if that meant that her personal life would most likely interfere with work. Oh well she figured, it wasn't the worst thing that could happen, because when all came to all her was after all her boss, meaning she wouldn't be in big trouble if anything should happen.

Ryan watched as his friend throw her head back and giggle happily, happy on her behalf, before he turned his eyes back towards the case, knowing she would do the same moments later. It was after all in her nature because if it was one thing Natalia loved except her new boyfriend it was her work. And she was pretty damn good at it.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
